Courtney H. Hodges /Awards
Distinguished Service Cross "The President of the United States of America, authorized by Act of Congress, July 9, 1918, takes pleasure in presenting the Distinguished Service Cross to Lieutenant Colonel (Infantry) Courtney Hicks Hodges (ASN: 0-2686), United States Army, for extraordinary in action near Brieulles, France, November 2-4, 1918. He Personally Conducted a reconnaissance of the Meuse River to determine the most advantageous location for a crossing and for a bridge site. Having organized a storming party, he attack the enemy 100 paces distant, and, although failing, he managed to effect the crossing of the canal, after 20 hours of ceaseless struggling. His fearlessness and courage were mainly responsible for the advance of his brigade to the heights east of the Meuse". *'General orders': War Department, General Orders No. 3 (1919) *'Action date': November 2 - November 4, 1918 *'Service': Army *'Rank': Lieutenant Colonel *'Unit': 6th Infantry Regiment, 5th Infantry Division *'Issued': *'Presented by': Army Distinguished Service Medal "The President of the United States of America, authorized by Act of Congress, July 9, 1918, takes pleasure in presenting the Army Distinguished Service Medal to Lieutenant General Courtney Hicks Hodges (ASN: 0-2686), United States Army, for exceptionally meritorious and distinguished services to the Government of the United States, in a duty of great responsibility as Commanding General, Replacement and School Command, and as Commanding General, X Corps. General Hodges organized the Replacement and School Command initially, displaying sound judgment, professional skill, untiring initiative, and devotion to duty. As a result, the replacement training centers and schools of the Army Ground Forces were organized and expanded so as to meet fully the needs of the Army. General Hodges organized the X Corps initially and established its new units on a sound and progressive basis of development and training, to the great advantage of the war effort. The distinctive accomplishments of General Hodges reflect the highest credit upon himself and the United States Army." *'General orders': War Department, General Orders No. 31 (April 17, 1944) *'Action date': World War II *'Service': Army *'Rank': Lieutenant General *'Unit': Third Army *'Issued': *'Presented by': "Lieutenant General Courtney Hicks Hodges (ASN: 0-2686), United States Army, was awarded a Bronze Oak Leaf Cluster in lieu of a Second Award of the Army Distinguished Service Medal for exceptionally meritorious and distinguished services to the Government of the United States, in a duty of great responsibility." *'General orders': War Department, General Orders No. 90 (1944) *'Action date': June 6 - October 14, 1944 *'Service': Army *'Rank': Lieutenant General *'Unit': First Army *'Issued': January 18, 1945 *'Presented by': Omar N. Bradley "General Courtney Hicks Hodges (ASN: 0-2686), United States Army, was awarded a Second Bronze Oak Leaf Cluster in lieu of a Third Award of the Army Distinguished Service Medal for exceptionally meritorious and distinguished services to the Government of the United States, in a duty of great responsibility." *'General orders': Department of the Army, General Orders No. 11 (1949) *'Action date': *'Service': Army *'Rank': General *'Unit': First Army *'Issued': February 1, 1949 *'Presented by': Roscoe B. Woodruff Silver Star "The President of the United States of America, authorized by Act of Congress July 9, 1918, takes pleasure in presenting the Silver Star to Lieutenant Colonel (Infantry) Courtney Hicks Hodges (ASN: 0-2686), United States Army, for high devotion of duty, zeal energy and leadership. During the St. Mihiel Offensive he led his Battalion courageously, energetically and with fine success. During the Meuse-Argonne Offensive his Battalion was the first to cross the Meuse and storm the heights east of the river. The success attained by his regiment is measurably due to the constant and efficient efforts of this able officer." *'General orders': War Department, General Orders No. ? (1919) *'Action date': November 2 - November 4, 1918 *'Service': Army *'Rank': Lieutenant Colonel *'Unit': 6th Infantry Regiment, 5th Infantry Division *'Issued': *'Presented by': Bronze Star Medal "For meritorious achievement in connection with military operations against an enemy of the United States at Aachen, Germany. The forces led by Lt. General Hodges first assaulted the strongly held city 8 October, 1944. On 21 October, nine days after an ultimatum had been presented to the German commander, the surrender of the city was assured. Lt. General Hodges' brilliant victory has upheld the highest tradition of the military service of the United States." *'General orders': War Department, General Orders No. (1944) *'Action date': October 8 - October 21, 1944 *'Service': Army *'Rank': Lieutenant General *'Unit': First Army *'Issued': October 25, 1944 http://theworldsmilitaryhistory.wikia.com/wiki/File:Bradley,_Hodges.jpg *'Presented by': Omar N. Bradley Mexican Service Medal World War I Victory Medal Clasps *'Defensive Sector' *'Meuse-Argonne' *'St. Mihiel' Army of Occupation of Germany American Defense Service Medal American Campaign Medal European-African-Middle Eastern Campaign Medal World War II Victory Medal Foreign Orders *Decorated with Order of the Liberator by General Jose Humberto Sosa Molina (presumed) *Decorated with Legion of Honor by General Alphonse Juin *Decorated with Order of Suvorov by General Gleb V. Baklanov *Decorated with Order of the Bath by Field Marshal Bernard Montgomery Foreign Medals *Decorated with Croix de Guerre by General Alphonse Juin Badges, Awards, and Honors *Gold Medal, Atlantic Division Rifle Competition *Silver Medal, Army Rifle Competition *Rapid Fire Medal, National Individual Match *Bronze Medal, A.E.F. Rifle Competition *Rifleman Medal, National Matches as Captain of the Infantry Rifle Team '' (11.17.1931) *Cross of Honor (1945), ''United Daughters of the Confederacy *Lifetime Membership, The American Legion *1976 inductee, Fort Leavenworth Hall of Fame Achievements *1st place, U.S. Infantry Rifle Team, National Matches (1910) *3rd place, A.E.F. Rifle Competition in Le Mans, France (1919) *Placed 13th, International Tryouts Show, High Grade of Marksman Hodges with First Army *''First to hit the beaches of Normandy'' *''First into Paris'' *''First into Belgium'' *''First to break the German iron ring in France - at St. Lo'' *''First to cross the Siegfried line'' *''First to take a German city - Aachen'' *''First to cross the Rhine - at Remagen'' *''First to the Elbe and to join the Red Army'' *''Took the most German Prisoners'' *''Buried the most American dead during advances'' *''Captured more enemy territory then any other United States Army Officer'' *''One of the few US Officers to witness both German and Japanese surrenders''